A Detective & His Blogger
by TheIvyLyons
Summary: Glimpses of post richenbach Johnlock. Laying heavy on the Johnlock JAAAAWWWWNNNLLAAAAWWWKKK. That is all. First post, reviews appreciated, so on and so forth xD
1. Open Doors

Open Doors

Sunlight was shining pleasantly outside of Mrs Hudson's window. As she glanced outside at the serenity and as the slight summer breeze blew a bag down the street, she sighed. There was nothing going on. The news reported low crime rates, obituaries were full of natural deaths, and it was Saturday morning.

10:01 AM

She breathed in the beauty of the outside as another minute passed.

...

..I need to go check on Sherlock... she thought to herself... he's probably killed Watson by now...

With the rent due in two days and the recent overpopulation of 221B by news reporters, she had every reason to go check on her tenants. Sherlock's reappearance from the grips of death had the press in a rather loud and destructive uproar. Expecting nothing less than complete chaos, she wrapped the door with her knuckles twice, but before she could shout a name into the flat or ask for entrance into the flat, she heard a soft sound escape the room.

A soft, almost... moaning sound

Curiosity, A push, and a glance around sounded the fact that she was right

Maybe not about the flat's destruction itself...

But Sherlock was definitely "killing" Watson.

Within the flat, john was laid across the couch with a lusty eyed Sherlock hovering above him clad only by a blanket. John looked into his eyes hopefully, praying for one more kiss from his detective. This, Sherlock loved. Watching his beautiful prey struggle to place one kiss on his lip. John tried not to seem desperate, but Sherlock sensed this. He leaned down ever so carefully and placed his lips near johns ear.

"John," he whispered in that seductive baritone john had come to love.

John moaned in response, "Sherlock," john whimpered between sharp breaths, "you're killing me."

Sherlock dipped down for another slow and passionate exchange before dropping back to whisper to John.

He peered around the flat and waited a moment before continuing on.

"I know you want me to kiss you again."

"Oh, God yes. Why did you stop to explain the obvious?"

Sherlock nodded in the direction of the door, " Because I believe we have company"

John reacted to this news spastically, jumping off of the couch and running to the door.

"Well," john cleared his throat, "hello Mrs. Hudson."

Mrs. Hudson walked in slowly as Sherlock shot a smile in her direction. He was curled up on the couch watching television when John finally shut, and locked, the door to 221B.

Mrs.. Hudson then attempted to go about her normal routine of checking the flat and its tenets. Making sure Sherlock didn't burn a hole in the kitchen floor was a constant struggle. Sherlock sensed that Mrs. Hudson expected some amount of destruction after such a "boring week" and deduced that the length of the visit was most likely to be twenty five minutes long with a five minute reminder of the rent's due date. It would give Mrs Hudson enough time to check the walls, floor, and structural stability of the flat. And enough time for... "John, tea?"

"Of course Sherlock"

Mrs Hudson had found her way into the kitchen and took the kettle away from john as Sherlock entered the kitchen. He was clothed, for the most part, shirt unbuttoned and casual. Mrs Hudson turned to the stove as John began to leave the kitchen entry way. To john's surprise, Sherlock seized this opportunity and pulled his army doctor into a tight hug from behind. John wanted to move for fear of embarrassment, but Sherlock held tighter, increasing the comfort between he and the army doctor. After a moment, he spun John around to face him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry John."

"Sherlock, wha..."

Sherlock pulled John in close, looked into the eyes he loved so much, and began a passionate kiss. As Sherlock's fingers weaved through John's hair, he moaned in confused pleasure. Their landlady was within a foot of them, and they were snogging like rude children in front of their parents. But he loved when Sherlock got like this. Every moment became slow and peaceful as Sherlock's lips caressed his own. After a moment, however short or long it was, Sherlock bit Johns lip and began peppering kisses down his neck. John pushed back against Sherlock until they were out of their landlady's sight and allowed Sherlocks continuous attempts at sensuality to proceed. Every kiss lit John's every muscle. Sherlock worked his way up to John's ear and whispered, "the moans were a little loud, don't you think?"

... I've been moaning...

Oh wait... Mrs Hudson

John turned around this corner into the kitchen, face showing visible concern as he turned to face Mrs. Hudson and her prepared tea. John looked to her apologetically and attempted to speak, but Sherlock didn't want to share this time alone with John. Sherlock decided he wanted John then and there, pulled him out of view of the kitchen and bit on his ear. John senses were setting off like fireworks. He could've sworn that Mrs Hudson was saying something of utter importance, but Sherlock seemed to be interrupting the conversation constantly.

"Well I'm glad Sherlock hasn't found a way to destroy the place but there is still t..."

"You excited Dr. Watson? This feels good right?"

"No," John said sternly, speaking to Sherlock about his actions, but moaning in agreement.

Mrs Hudson, of course, thought this command was ushered in her direction and reacted in disbelief. " No? I'm your landlady, not your maid..."

Sherlock's deep baritone snuck back into John's head, causing him to shiver with pleasure.

"But doctor, your pulse says otherwise, your body is shaking every time," Sherlock took this opportunity to grab his doctor at the waist and pull him even closer," I come near you."

Sherlock breathed in the clean scent of John that he loved so much, and exhaled warm breath onto his neck. "I'm no idiot, doctor."

"I know you aren't stupid, Sherlock" john said quietly, hoping to avoid speaking too loudly.

"You know john," Sherlock said as Mrs. Hudson entered the room, "you more interesting than any case I will have."

He let go of john and kissed him on the forehead before acknowledging Mrs Hudson.

"Sherlock, did you hear everything dear?"

"Yes Mrs Hudson, and did you hear anything?"

"Nothing more than your happiness, Sherlock."

"Good, tell the press, they should be knocking about now."

And with a knock at the door, Mrs Hudson left the flat without another word, and John followed her to the door, speaking a soft goodbye and turning to face Sherlock.

John wanted to wait a moment before asking why he'd acted so inappropriately while Mrs Hudson was in the flat, but Sherlock was a step ahead.

With every pause, the detective took a long stride in his bloggers direction, speaking factually, and yet seductively.

"She'll tell the press, you'll blog about the exciting events that transpired in a case-less weekend, and I'll finally be able to go outside.."

He pulled john in...

"...hold you close to me..."

he leaned in

"And share a kiss."

Sherlock planted the gentlest kiss on john's lips and smiled as they looked out the window.

Such a boring week... With John


	2. Of Nightmares And Fantasies

Of Nightmares and Fantasies

A few weeks after Mrs Hudson's unexpected visit - though Sherlock seems to have expected it from the beginning- the couple became public news. Sunday Tribunes were abuzz with the information from that Saturday past, and the tabloids were having a field day with the amount of information their landlady had given to the reporters for weeks.

Sherlock and Watson, however, were deep within their own world.

Another Saturday morning was passing by, free of the cases usually found during dismal Saturday mornings. And Sherlock was snuggled In bed with his own Watson. Sherlock found sleeping next to his blogger was comfortable and calming. Sherlock had taken to following his dear army doctor into bed without a single word spoken. John climbing in first with a yawn, and Sherlock sliding in afterwards, wrapping his arms around John protectively.

Sherlock had taken to falling asleep during nights like the Friday before, and waking up at precisely 6:23AM. At that point, he would continue into a faux sleep and watch his John dream. Sherlock was content with this. Having someone to call his own and to admit his weaknesses to. Every moment spent by his side was ecstasy, and he never wanted to have another moment alone without him.

This particular Saturday morning, john awoke with a smile on his face t 8:11AM. He turned around ever so slowly to face the detective and smiled. 'He was dreaming about me?' Sherlock thought. The calming, then exciting, of his pulse denoted an exciting dream full of pleasure. He'd had no reason to smile, and his normal response to Sherlock's false wake up routine was a glance and hug good morning.

'He wants something,' Sherlock thought gazing into his eyes.

John turned to fully face the detective and began to quietly sob.

"Sh...Sherlock," he got out between his sharp inhales, "Please?"

Sherlock's face was ripe with concern, and as he spoke, he chose to not break his gaze.

"What is it John?"

"P..please. just... hold me please," he coughed, " I need to know you're real..."

And with no time spared, Sherlock wrapped his arms back around John, while he happily cried into Sherlock's bare chest.

John would've been as content as Sherlock with staying in that moment forever, but a call from Lestrade a few minutes after Sherlock began consoling John signalled a necessary departure to Scotland Yard.

In an effort to conserve time, one would eat breakfast while the other one showered and began to get dressed. Naturally Sherlock saw no need for breakfast, and suggested John eat before showering and dressing up. After 20 minutes of activity, John and Sherlock walked cautiously down the stairs and pondered.

"Cab or taxi?"

John asked his question with a tinge of sarcasm. A quiet walk on a day like today seemed likely, and preferable. Granted a taxi would guarantee peace and quiet, Sherlock and John could take up to an hour walking without too many questions being asked. And if John got lucky, as he hoped he would, Sherlock would spy a couple and get a "contact passion". John had coined the phrase for those instances where Sherlock felt the need to over-publicize their relationship in retaliation to PDA around the city. And every time it happened, it was, in John's opinion, beyond amazing.

Sherlock and John trekked across London hand in hand, Sherlock observing everything within sight and John observing Sherlock. The detective planned their hour long trip through a quiet street and a small subdivision in hopes of no interruptions. Constantly, he turned to John and noted to him some bit of information that was of very little importance, but nonetheless impressive.

John laughed half-heartedly before noticing that movement had ceased suddenly. John turned and watched in excitement as Sherlock caught a young couple snogging in a nearby alleyway. The detective broke his concentration on the couple and turned to look at his blogger. After that morning's incident, it seemed only fair to keep himself as close to John as possible. He thought it may just be another inappropriate move on his part, and turned again to check on his John.

His eyes wanted something again. There was a look of passionate lust in his eyes that Sherlock thought was a signal.

'His eyes are dialated, he keeps glancing downward, his hand are shaking and sweating...' Sherlock's mind was sure of John's desperation, and he was ready to Jump at a moments notice, but not out here in the open.

Sherlock stopped his senseless deductive speech and leaned into John, looking for some hint of desire in his reaction.

'His mouth, his eyes, heart racing..' Sherlock read all the signs he needed to drag this on.

"John?"

"Yes Sherlock?"

"You want me now, don't you?"

John looked down and huffed, "no, you got."

"Oh.. OK then"

Sherlock began walking at a faster pace, and John sensed urgency and rushed to maintain the speed. The boys were a mere couple of feet from their destination before Sherlock spied an alleyway nearby.

"John. Follow."

"Sherlock, why aren't we-"

"I haven't time to explain, come on!"

Sherlock rushed into the alley and John followed moments later. The alley was empty of life, and Sherlock...

" Sherl-"

Sherlock jumped out from behind a basement fire escape and pressed John against the wall with one swift motion. Sherlock ran his fingers through the sandy blonde hair of the blogger he'd come to call his own.

"John," Sherlock purred in the seductive baritone that caused John's knees to weaken, "you lied."

"W...what?" John attempted to maintain his army disposition and stared deep into the eyes of the only man who could make him quake in his boots. Unfortunately, this trait made Sherlock an almost feral beast, trained on the thought of control of his army doctor.

"John," he purred as he pinned John's arms above his head with one hand, "you know you lied, and, it will cost."

Sherlock then took the opposite hand, tilted John's head up to him, and performed the same kiss as they'd witnessed beforehand in the alleyway. In John's opinion, however, Sherlock's kiss was definitely more pleasurable.

"John," he said as he pulled away, " I think you should tell me more about these little fantasies you have."

John paused as his breath hitched. Sherlock was still holding John against the wall of the alley and biting at the nape of his neck.

"It would be nice to practice them in the flat, you know," Sherlock explained as he pulled back.

John awoke from his trance and looked into Sherlock's eyes for a short moment before saying," I have always wanted to do something with you... But it requires some participants..."

Sherlock turned sharply, " I refuse to share."

John slowly followed Sherlock in the direction of the Yard before he said,"you'll like it, I promise."

Sherlock slowed down, thought for a moment, and reluctantly agreed.

"So..."

"Yeah, Sherlock?"

"Anyone specific?"

"You'll find out when we get inside."

Sherlock and John entered with casual stares and elated smiles before walking into Donovan's office, where Anderson stood casually talking about, "speak of the freak and he shall appear."

Out of nowhere, John turned to Sherlock, and with a smug look, said,"lock the door."

Donovan and Anderson began to panic, but Sherlock was confident. John turned to them, winked, and whispered ever so quietly.

"We are together. Call him a freak again, and you'll never see the light of day again, or each other for that matter."

For added emphasis, Sherlock spun John around and shared a short, passionate kiss before whispering,"thank you."

Donovan and Anderson smiled as Anderson received a hefty 450£

Donovan turned and laughed," I didn't think that you could change him. I was wrong."

John turned back to face Sherlock and whispered,"My wildest fantasy is your happiness."

Sherlock couldn't help but smile.


End file.
